


The Value of Sex Ed

by Gloria_Sparks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Questions, Sex Education, cinnamon roll isn't as innocent as thought, teleport mishaps, tentacles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Sparks/pseuds/Gloria_Sparks
Summary: Or When Sans finds out his Girlfriend learned about sex from hentai and that his brother isn't as innocent as he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I come up with crazy thoughts in the middle of the night. As always Undertale belongs to Toby Fox though ^^ forgive me.

It had been a few weeks since Frisk had moved in with her boyfriend, Sans, and his brother Papyrus. While she loved living with them, cuddling into Sans every night on his mattress was very helpful in keeping Chara's voice quite and the nightmares at by after all. She was getting more and more curious on how sex with a skeleton would work.

 

This was the thought on her mind as she sat cross legged on his bed, watching a hentai with magical school girls getting pounded by tentacles from a demon on her laptop. It was a normal casual activity to her, hentai was how she figured out what sex was and while she did still wonder how tentacles appeared on humans. She figured magic came to play with monsters that didn't have them naturally.

 

_'You should just finally ask the trash bag if he has tentacles you know. It would solve the question once and for all. With magic I can see it as a way people fuck,'_ Chara said in her mind bored, he hated when she moved in with Sans but at least Frisk kept finding ways to make the skeleton feel awkward which he loved.

 

Frisk sighed at Chara's voice in her head, well at least he wasn't bugging her for a reset this time. She'd take it for now. She just continued to watch the girls trying to fight the tentacles that were wrapped around their bodies. She bit her lip lightly, knowing in a way that Chara was right. If she was so curious about how sex would be with her skele-hun then she should really just ask him.

 

She blinked as she was taken from her thoughts by the door to her and Sans's room opening to reveal the short skeleton. She didn't make any action to turn off the hentai, not really that nervous about him seeing her casually watching one. She did look up to him with a smile saying, “Hey, Sansy.”

 

“hey sweetheart,” Sans said with a shrug as he came over and fell into the mattress beside her. He was tired from being up most of the night working on ways to free her from Chara. It seemed to be his main priority lately. His eye lights scanned over to what she was watching, a faint blue tint appearing on his skull at what it was but he didn't comment.

 

After a few moments of careful thoughts back and forth in her head about if she should ask him or not. She finally just asked, with a soft voice, “So, Sans, do you make the tentacles with magic for sex or what? I mean that's the only way I can figure out how they work for monsters, and don't get me started on how it works for humans.”

 

“i....what? ...n-no I mean....i gotta go...” Sans said quickly, his skull as bright as a blueberry now as he quickly teleported. Only to end up with his ass sticking out of the wall behind the bed and his other half hanging into Papyrus's room. His voice could faintly be heard through the wall, “welp....that could have been smoother.”

 

Meanwhile, Papyrus's voice came from outside the room, “HUMAN WHY ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT MAGIC TENTACLES? I AM SURE THEY ARE POSSIBLE BUT ARE YOU JUST WATCHING ANIME?”

 

The taller skeleton came into Sans's room, glad to see it was cleaner then normal thanks to Frisk, as he came over to sit beside her asking, “CAN I JOIN?”

 

Frisk quickly went to change the anime with her mouse only for Papyrus to stop her. He shook his head slowly saying, “I'VE ALREADY SEEN THIS ONE, HUMAN FRIEND. NO WORRIES ABOUT THAT.”

Frisk looked up to the skeleton in surprise hearing Sans's voice through the wall, “when did my bro start watching hentai? do i have a lizard and fish to dunk?”

 

“NO SANS, I SAW IT ON THE UNDERNET,” Papyrus said looking back to Sans realizing his brother's position half way through the wall now, “HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET STUCK IN THE WALL AGAIN? THIS IS THE 3RD TIME THIS WEEK.”

 

“you know i am just hanging around,” Sans explained simply as he just hung there halfway through the wall.

 

“I'll get the saw,” Frisk said, quickly getting up leaving the room to get the tools to save her boyfriend. She didn't get the answer she wanted but well now she knew Papyrus wasn't nearly as innocent as she thought.

 

_'And we know that it is possible,'_ Chara's voice said distantly in her head as she ran downstairs toward the garage.

 


End file.
